


Needs diphenhydramine

by kirtfromtheblock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Non-Explicit Vomiting, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Sickfic, a lil parks and rec, thats an adorable tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirtfromtheblock/pseuds/kirtfromtheblock
Summary: karkat skips his JOB so he can stay home and cuddle with hs HUSBAND like a DIRTY STINKY MAN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im mlemlemlem on tumblr but i dont do much hehe
> 
> there will be more very soon

You're fucking sick.

You know it when you crack open your eyes for the first time and you don't feel comfortable, you feel nauseous heat settling in your head and your stomach. It worsens when you sit up and you lament inwardly on how the room lurches with the motion. "Karkat." you slap his lump in the blankets and then get on to rubbing your temples under your bleach-frazzled hair. He grunts somewhere in his blanket tomb. "I'm checking out today."   
Your husband doesn't move an inch, which is no surprise. You lift the blankets and slide out of bed, gritting your teeth a little to get past the blood rush and knots in your stomach. You cross into the ensuite bathroom you've got and throw open the medicine cabinet. Time to sleep and be miserable. This kind of illness needs diphenhydramine. And decongestants, you note with a frustrating, unproductive sniffle. Your face is red and sweaty.

"What's going on?" Karkat mumbles as he stands in the bathroom doorway and watches you take a shot of Nyquil at 9 AM. "I have a fever." you say, because you don't need a thermometer to know the heat pouring over your body. You rinse out the little dosage cup and put it back with the medicine and then regard your little husband, who leans one clawed hand on the doorway and watches you with sleeplined eyes. "You're sick?"  
"Yeah." you say, with eye contact. Your sunglasses are forgotten on the nightstand. You probably look just as, if not more sleeplined.  
"Can I still kiss you?" That's what matters to him.  
You think on it. "Yeah." So he smooches you good morning and hugs you.  
"Oh wow, you're hot." Karkat remarks in a hushed, actually recognizing tone. "In a literal way. Really."  
"I know." you kiss the top of his head, then just above his ear, and you speak. "I'm gonna make coffee, c'mon."

Your voice sounds like its full of sand. You could really use coffee. Caffeine makes pain lessen. Also you don't care.

But while you poke at the fancy coffeemaker in your big-ass kitchen, your eyelids are heavier than sandbags filled for Hurricane Sandy. And your sleep just as futile. You're looking forward to sitting at the kitchen table with this cup of coffee and your phone and some music. 

Karkat joins you at the kitchen table, which is so nice of him because he's got to go out in an hour with Jade and Roxy so he can do business bullshit you're glad you don't have to put up with today. You rest your cheek in your hand and poke your pointer finger on your phone. You regard your fingernails which are painted, since last week. It's hilarious and you like it. Also, Karkat is staring at you. You're kind of in your own little world three feet away from him but that's alright because you fucking love Nyquil and an excuse to take it at 9 AM with a cup of coffee. Today's awesome. You stare at him back.

"Hey." he says first. You blink at him. You forgot your sunglasses in the bedroom like fourty five minutes ago, you're in it to win it now, no going back. The way Karkat holds such hard eye contact with you when you don't wear your sunglasses is still something that makes your heart feel a little fluttery. But right now, that feeling just feels like it's under a really thick blanket called Nyquil, and that thought makes you grin at him. "Hey."

"Wow, that took you like thirty seconds. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much. Kind of falling asleep." You be honest. You take a sip of your coffee and put a song on on low volume. It's rap. Almost a minute into it, you mumble the chorus and Karkat gives you a face that you don't look up from your phone to see. It's one of those "oh my god Dave" faces which are pretty universal. At this point, you already know the semantics behind this one.

"When are you going out?" you ask. Karkat still looks at you but his pupils are dilated and you don't really care about that (you do). "I-uh, I'm. I'm not."

"Huh? What about the meetings you got today?" your eyes are lazy, lazy, sleepy when you look up at him. Feels good though. You sip your coffee again. 

"I'm gonna stay home with you." Karkat says. "I told them you're sick."

You smile at him. "Sneaky basard." Your voice is just so quiet, like a mumble. It wouldn't even disturb feathers.

"Y'know." You love your husband as he shrugs and looks at you apologetically. This coffee's really good. You take two sips and remark on how it's a good temperature and a good flavor. (There's nothing in the fuckin' coffee.)   
That self-assurance comes like a floaty dream and it makes you smile more. "I really needed a day like today."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toes

Now that you're just laying here like this, you remember the warmth that was pooling over you earlier before you took any medicine to make it less violently nauseous. Anyway, now it feels the opposite of violently nauseous, now it feels like you're in a featherbed with a space heater, which is probably the best feeling in the fucking world. You yawn silently and for a long time and Karkat starts purring below his throat after he watches your yawn.

Karkat is mostly sitting up, he's got his head on the armrest so he can not be bored and watch the show and use his phone, but you're literally bearhugging him. And you guys have got a blanket.

April's "getting a cluster headache" over Ron's ancient typewriter (you mumble ram my butthole when Ron says it) and you know in like an hour and a half Andy and April are gonna have their wedding and Karkat's going to fucking watch it while you're asleep tangled in his body, sick and delirious and yeah, that's really fucking pale for him. You're so glad you can do this for him. You can't engage in this at all because trying to think of anything kind of makes your head hurt. But you love this fucking arc and you're glad you remembered where it was in the series cause Parks and Rec is a long ass series (that you fucking love.) 

When Tom is telling Joan Callamezzo he thought she was Jennifer Aniston you're barely listening anymore, too washed away by the rhythm of Karkat's breathing-rumbling. It sounds like the ocean pulling in and washing out. When his fingertips (he's gentle) start to sort through your hair, you're out within twenty seconds.

And you wake up in a half hour with your stomach very, very fucking upset at you. You grasp at the blankets and toss them, just fucking urgent in general, and Karkat sits up all of a sudden with wide eyes and watches you, "Dave?" he says, putting his phone down. You notice the very seconds his purring stutters and stops like a snuffed flame. You're already getting up off of him and running to the bathroom and briefly noting that Leslie and Ron are driving to Indianapolis on the TV. Just so you know where you guys are at, cause you kind of want to watch when you get back. Naturally, Karkat is right behind you into the bathroom.

"I'm fine," you manage to mumble quietly, choked through your stressed out esophagus, and shove your head in the toilet so you can immediately start vomiting. Fucking miserable. "Holy shit." says Karkat, who kneels and rubs your back. You've got your head down so he doesn't have to see all this gross shit in here, also you have your eyes closed cause vomit's fucking gross. You don't want to ruin your day by having to see gross shit.  
It really only lasts for half of a minute before you're flushing it and lifting your head so you can gasp and get air.  
Ugh. Yknow, this was really brief kind of nausea episode that hints that there's gonna be more later on.  
"Fuck." you gasp with vindiction.

"Here," Karkat gets up to move and hands you a wad of toilet paper to wipe your face on. You do so and throw it in the toilet. "Fucking disgusting, fuck." you grumble. At that, Karkat leaves the room, looking like he's going to get you something. Also, his eyes are so fucking dilated you can't see the red rings around them. Score. You just know it's a big thing in his society to take care of someone when they're helpless, which is very scrumptiously helpful for you. You're hitting Karkat in all his kink points by just .... being miserable.

You drink some water out of the faucet and wander on back to the couch and try to bury yourself in blankets, eyebrows squished down and your happiness absolutely squelched now that nausea has settled back into you. At least Ron Swanson is here to comfort you.

Karkat comes back in a minute with a bottle of water and the same dilated eyes. "Can you sit up?" he says once he sees your facial expression. "Yeah." you say, and shuffle in the blankets and take the offered bottle. You suck on it hard, crushing it, chugging it. Karkat grabs it out of your hands and spills a little bit of water on the blankets. "Dont chug it Dave, you'll throw up again." he says, and then slowly puts it back in your hands. You look at him with an unreadable expression, a shocked one, and sip the half empty water bottle. "Sorry." you say, voice like saltwater. He starts purring for a second again and coughs and hides it, which is super fucking cute.

"Let's get back in the blankets." you watch him turn away and put a fist over his mouth to cough into. "Mhm," says your occupied Karkat. When he comes back he's still purring like he can't cut it out and he's given up. You shuffle, and he slides in, and its a cozy, warm mess while you both get sorted again to lay down. "Where's my phone?" you say at one point. Karkat coughs once to clear his throat and says, "Can you even use it?"

The end of his sentence got a little garbled because of his purring and that's super fucking cute too, your husband is so cute. "I can't lay yet, I need stuff." that's about all you can say. This sucks.

There's a pause though where Karkat regards you with wonder. "What do you need?" he offers you.  
"The nyquil again.. it's been four hours."  
"It's been one hour." says Karkat.  
You sigh and lay down again. Today's gonna be a long fucking day and Karkat is still looking at you like you're a shooting comet and he's gotta make a wish before it disappears. 

April's saying her and Andy are dating again and "it's new, whatever, I don't like labels, go away!" when you two have just gotten comfy again with your head tucked into his chest where you can hear him rumbling loudest. You know this deep clicky noise is supposed to mean 'I've got you, we're safe, you're alright' only ever for his loved ones which is pretty fucking adorable and you can't get enough of him. And you know April is his favorite character. "Karkat." you mumble.

"What?" he tries to say clearly, like he's ready to get up and help you if you need help. You smooch him just once on his jaw instead and he croons in his chest and squishes you in his arms.  
"I am going to fucking die." Karkat tells you. You yawn at him and take pleasure in the melatonin that washes your head sparkly clean and sleepy. It makes you drop your head on him and relax and draw the blankets up close again. Tom's your favorite character and he sprays Tommy Fresh in the fancy cologne man's face when you fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill get back on this tomorrow night yall have sweet drems


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY :3

Dave is sleeping on your chest and Andy and April are constantly proclaiming their love for one another and hugging and showing affection on screen, flagrantly, around their workmates. You love every fucking interaction and line in this show. You love when Ron tells Leslie she needs to stay in her place and not get between the couple, because he's saying what you're yelling at Leslie in your head. You're both curled up in blankets on the couch and to be perfectly honest, you've taken three pictures of Dave as he drools on you. One of them was for your Snapchat story. With the time stamp. 

Also, Donna is fucking awesome and a badass.

You love this episode. You love weddings so fucking much. This one's so informal and filled with pure goodness and you're starry-eyed while you watch it.   
When you and Dave got married, it was really formal, and everyone was wearing their best clothes, and everything was the best it could be. It's crazy because Andy and April's is just the same way in devotion but also opposite in how wild and haphazard it is and that makes your heart melt and your grin wider. (You never show anyone this stupid grin you've got.)

Andy's guitar song dedicated to April may have made you get misty eyed. It's just that, Dave has done similar to you in his own way. God damnit. You may take the mushy, stupid fucking words to heart, even if they are a little more stupid than Dave's lyrics.  
You might have to admit that Dave knows how to write lyrics. Better than Andy, fuck, you love Dave so much. Right now he's still drooling on you but he's also snoring quietly and freely.  
You could almost lose yourself staring at his face but you resist because you already took snapchats.

You put your palm on his forehead underneath his hair when the wedding ends. You're touching him with the spot where your skin is thinnest so you can feel his temperature. You can feel the heat coming off of him, just as hot as you.  
"Hey Dave?"   
You thought of something important. He stirs and gets this heartbreaking pained, weak, upset expression and opens his hazy eyes just a little bit to look at the TV. "Huh." he says to question you. It's now the afternoon, one, but you have all the blinds closed. Fuck sunlight. Dave agrees. Right now you look at the reflection of the television in his eyes.  
"What was your temperature anyways?" You watch his eyes, but you don't see recognition in them. "Dunno. Sleeping." he mumbles, and his eyelids lull. God, you almost want to let him.

Maybe you kind of let him. And you're stuck under him, so. 

"Did you even check?" you pat him on his head after five minutes, maybe a minute after he starts snoring again. The episode has ended and it's just got that "Are you still watching?" screen, so you know it might be time for a break. Dave sees it too and you see him make the connection in his head. "No, I didn't." he's still mumbly, but he says it, and he looks to you. He looks to you for help. Oh, wow. Fuck. You scream internally and Dave stares at you until you answer him. Throat clicks aside.  
"Here, let's get up." You start by tossing the blanket on the floor, essentially disrupting his comfort, but it seems like Dave gets it and he sits up. "Let's go in the bathroom. It's almost time for you to take medicine again anyways."

"Oh fuck yes. I'm gonna take something else too, this shit hurts." Dave's voice is raspy and scratchy and ragged and it does sound like it hurts him. In general, all over. You see him wince as he puts weight in his feet, he must feel pain in his head too. You watch him as he follows you with his arms crossed over his chest and shivering. "Fuck." he grumbles as he walks past you to sit on the toilet seat.

You dig through the medicine cabinet and take out the thermometer, which you don't really know how to use, but you know what it's for. You just hand it to Dave and he gets it going in his mouth, whatever he does. It doesn't matter as long as he gets his temperature.   
For a minute you just watch him and eventually you wonder how long this is supposed to take. Dave is just dozing.

Then it beeps and he sits upright again and takes it out and tries to focus his eyes on the little shitty numbers on the abysmal little screen, but he can't do it because it hurts too much, so he hands it to you. It's embarrassing how close you watch him. "What does it say?" he says, and it sounds so flat and empty and defeated.  
"One hundred and one dot five." you say aloud, scowling at the little screen too. "Where'd you even get this piece of plastic?"  
"Jade." he says and scratches his head with his fingers in his hair, then works on getting up. "Here, move." You move a foot to the right so he can look in the open medicine cabinet. You're scowling at him now. You watch what he looks at, watch what he takes out, look at all the long and complicated and stupid scientific words on the boxes. Dave seems to know them all just fine.

He takes two little pills out of plastic bubble packaging and takes them in a second with a splash of water from the faucet. Then he gets more Nyquil in a little dosage cup and knocks it back like nothing. "Are you sure you're doing this right?" you squint at him.  
"Ugh, yeah, fuck." Dave considers the plastic bubble packaging, and then rests his elbows on the bathroom counter so he can hold his head in his hands and groan. "I can't take these yet."  
"Why?" you ask right away. You just want him to feel better.

He sighs and groans again except it sounds like a miserable 'ugh I don't want to be sick anymore' whine midway through and your face feels a little hot. "I need to throw up first. I won't keep them down." Then you forget all about it and feel a little worried for him. "Are you alright?" you say, to which he says, "I'm fine. Uhm. Can you leave?" Dave rubs his temples with his definitely cold fingers, then he shivers again.   
"Dave, you would tell me if you were really, really sick right?" you say right fucking away. You need to know. You're still scowling at him. "I need to know."

"Yeah, I would." He makes eye contact with you with that plain expression (except with glassy eyes) which always just stops you in your tracks. It says, 'no joke, I'm not playing.' Which is something he says often. Yeah, you know him inside and out. Regardless, you feel relieved.  
"Okay." Dave notes your raised eyebrows.

"Can you get out? I just wanna get this over with so I can get back to the couch."  
"Um. Yeah." You take yourself out of the bathroom and close the door behind you and you can't help but wait in the hallway and listen as he runs the faucet loud to cover some noise and apparently induce vomiting. You think. All you hear is water anyways. He opens the door again in less than three minutes and lets you back in so you can just watch him take two little pills with a splash of water from the faucet and another little cup of Nyquil. Then he hugs you all of a sudden. Really weakly, but he does.  
"I'm okay. Okay?"  
"Are you John Green?" He pinches you on your back and makes you jump.   
"I'm gonna be fine before tomorrow." He squeezes you a little. A little. But you really appreciate it. You hug him back. "How do you know?"

He needs to take a breath to prepare himself before he speaks, like he can only speak shorter sentences. You didn't realize he was having difficulty getting words out over his discomfort. "I would have a higher fever if I was bad."  
"Oh." is all you got and all you need to feel better about today.

You two cuddle up back on the couch except this time Dave gives using his phone a shot and you feel an obligation to supervise him so he doesn't worsen his headache trying to squint at the screen.  
He texts John and Rose and then looks at Snapchat. He opens the snap from earlier from you and then glares at you with great sarcastic indignation. "I'm getting you back for that one."  
"Yeah, how?" You're practically the cat that got the canned sweet dairy product right now.  
"Dunno. I'll think about it later." For lack of a better word, he flops on top of you and pulls the blankets with him. It only takes a second to get cozy again. "What do you wanna watch now?" Your claws find his hair just naturally and his arms wrap around you just as naturally.

"Any movie." That's what he tells you while he's busy burying himself in the blankets suitably. It's your task to put on a movie now. You decide on a documentary because you want to play on your phone and Dave's head is hurting and documentaries are usually calm, especially when you're carding through his dry hair. Neither of you know anything about hair which is just fine.

With Dave's head on your chest, you stay like that for quite awhile without really even talking to eachother, even with Dave not asleep at all and just watching the documentary vacantly. You don't know if he knows you're staring at him. It's making you feel rumbling come up in your chest again, first slowly, but then it develops.  
"It hurts." Dave says after another while, maybe a quarter into this nature documentary. All you've learned is that the deep sea environment here is pathetic. Also you literally don't care. You have the most pitiful thing on this planet laying on you. "What do you want me to do?"  
Is he playing with you, saying buzzwords that set you off? Because you've kind of been playing along all day. Or maybe this is just called fucking helping him, wow, calm the fuck down. More importantly you just remembered that you are not using your phone at all even though you meant to. Dave does this groan in his chest that sounds like he's just in pain and frustrated, except it draws out into futile softness and fades away and you croon at him from your throat a second time today, great.   
"You should sleep." you suggest.  
"I wish I could make the noises you make. I'd make them right now." Dave's words are slurred and you love him so fucking much. You notice him glance at your eyes and yeah, rub it fucking in, asshat. You know your eyes are probably huge right now. It's fine. You're in the moment here.   
"I love you." is what you decide to say after a minute of quiet footage of long-legged crabs on this planet's ocean floor. And David Attenborough's soft voice, which you know Dave could appreciate right now. And you know he is, because his eyelids look so heavy. "I love you too." Dave says when his eyes are hardly open. When you scratch lightly along his scalp again he's asleep in only a minute.

This time, he breathes hard through his nose in his sleep. His face is just a little tensed. And he's still drooling on your shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for following this :)

"Fuck." you say as soon as you're aware of your mouth. The next thing you're aware of is a horrible cottonball feeling in your mouth and then your brain yells at you for water. You want to mock your petty needs but then you move your mouth again and it actually does feel pretty horrible, but you hesitate to move, you really would rather not move an inch from laying on Karkat's chest in a blanket cave of his design.  
Something something needing to structure blankets in an exact way for maximum comfort. It's basically like nesting. You think the way he sees it is that he's in charge of making you feel safe, and that's so fucking sweet.  
Okay, fuck, that silly thought made you grin into what ever body part you are thoroughly nuzzled into. He loves you so fucking much you can hardly stand it. For him to do all this... to be fair, you haven't been this sick in a long time.  
Also you just noticed the huge dried spit area you're laying your head on and you just lift your head on reflex then cause that's nasty. Karkat lifts his head immediately too and looks at you with tired eyes (he's a light sleeper). 

You also realize now that your head is out from his fucking blanket cocoon that there's suddenly so much more oxygen to fucking breathe jesus christ were you dying? You had to have been snoring horribly, all tied up in him like an octopus.  
"Hey, what is it?" Karkat says before you can decide to ask him anything. So you ask. "I need water." That's not asking. "Okay." he says anyways.  
He turns his head to the glass cup on the coffee table only to see it's empty. "Here, there's water here. Oh."

You don't even look though, you just get comfy on his chest again, mush your cheek into whatever word he's got for a sternum, but he stops you and says "Hey, you gotta sit up, I have to get you water." 

You groan into his filthy black shirt and stretch your shoulders and arms and legs, then end up yawning while you do it. You feel a tight spot of pain in your head when you do though so you cut it short and rest your head and neck muscles again. Then you slowly work on untangling your legs from his, just a smooth sweaty (ew) slide and throwing the blanket aside while you do it. Karkat isn't sweaty though. Just you. 

When you sit up, you only then notice Karkat is watching you still, even now, with these big bewildered eyes like he can read your mind and he's just shocked by how genuine you are. That's probably not quite right. 

"What time is it?" you ask him, looking tired just as he is. You're in boxers and a tank top and they're all skewed so you basically aren't in them, but it's alright cause you kind of failed to get out of the blankets, so they're still covering you. He reaches for his phone on the charger and taps it. "Three." he tells you briefly and walks out to get you a cup of water. You don't have the first idea where your phone would even be. You kind of just put your head down and fall asleep again in an instant.  
You wake up only like two minutes later when Karkat taps your head and tells you he's got water, then hands you the glass. You chug it from a weird angle with ice cubes in the way, really fucking energetically you guess, because Karkat takes it out of your hands again after a moment. "I told you not to chug it!" he tells you.

You just bury your head in the couch again. He's probably right.  
Karkat stares at you for a minute while you continue not to care and just fall asleep again. You know he's thinking so until his thinking comes to a conclusion you'll just lay yourself right here and pass right the fuck out.  
Anyways, you're asleep for three minutes and then Karkat asks you, "Does your head hurt?" and you say yeah.  
"Badly?" he says. "No, only when I move it." Your voice is only mumbles and you're gonna have to live with it for right now. 

"You're comfortable?" he asks next, and what is this, the rapidfire question round? You give him a nod that mushes your cheek on the couch and he starts purring when you do it. He doesn't even cough or massage his throat or try to hide it, he just starts getting under the blankets with you again. It's a fucking process for him but somehow he doesn't jostle you at all when he does it, he just gets under them and positions himself comfortably facing you (your head is in his chest again and you can feel the purring in your teeth) and works on the blankets while you just lay enveloped in him.  
You only notice when he starts to chill because he kisses you on the forehead, warm and wet, so you open your eyes in little slits and watch him.  
He's laying with you now, just purring extra hard and just finished making another sleepytime cave for you guys. "Hey." He sees you looking because this is an asshole that can see in the dark. Who can miss these ruby beauties? You suck. Wow.

He sees you smile though. "Hey." you say. "You're really going at it huh?"  
His arms are all wrapped around you, pulling you close into him shamelessly, and it's weirdly crazy intimate. You're so tired, but...

"What?"  
"Here." You put a pointer finger on his chest, in the center, y'know, purring? You don't know the word he uses. He doesn't really talk about this. But you know biology and he breaks into another soft croon before falling back into rolling clicking.  
"I just really fucking love you. I loved today." Karkat squeezes you, speaking immediately to save face. His words are slurred though. "I slept all night."  
"You did?" you say, lazy and sleepy. This is great. He is great. You love him so much. "I love you so much." You tell him, then kiss his chin.

Your arms are all tucked up to your chest and you hear his purrs like it's vibrating through you and you can see how this is really fucking comforting.  
"Dave." he says once he notices your eyelids are getting heavy. "Hmmmm." you groan at him. 

"Can you tell me something?"

With a confused looking expression (ow, your head) you open your eyes a little and look up at him, wherever his hot breath is coming from. With your head up, you feel his breath in your eyes. Help. "How much Alternian do you know?" he says to you, lets you think for a second, kisses you on the bridge of your nose. "All of it." you say.  
Maybe he didn't expect that answer because his clicks stutter and he shifts to look down at you a little more and you don't need the owner's manual to know he's scowling at you. "Really?"

You've been watching birds for so long. They shudder and chirr and twitter and hop. They scrabble over bits of food. They coo at their little ones.  
"I have an approximation ..." but yet, you want to reassure him, never scare him.  
"How much?" he says.

"Um." After so many years of just observing little tiny body language in little tiny bodies, you'd think you know what each little noise means if it's a cricket or a bug instead. "Some."  
"Like what?" Okay, he's urging you.  
"I love everything you do, everything about you." you grumble into his skin and rest one of your arms around him. "I know you'd chop off your arm if I asked you to."

"Not likely." You can feel his smile. You're glad that he accepts that answer because you are exhausted. "I love you." you say.  
"I love you too." he says. He presses you closer, into his chest, and the rhythm of his purring follows you into sleep.

You wake up at noon the next day and everything's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for following my work!!! i focused really hard when i wrote it LOL! i would like to work on my writing :) next i want to write “dave strider’s very merry sensory processing disorder (christmas in july ver.)” look for it soon :)


End file.
